


I'm Drunk, You're Soft

by Canadia69



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Drunk Stiles, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously. Again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Drunk, You're Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: alright fandom I want at least one ficlet of Derek buying more sweaters because one time Drunk!Stiles fell asleep on him because he was ‘so soft’.
> 
> You are welcome.

Derek was sitting on his couch, reading, relaxing. Or he was until he heard Scott pounding his way through the door. Derek just marked his page, closed his book and placed it beside him before heaving out a big sigh,

"What do you want this time Scott?"

By the time the beta came through the doorway carrying a very drunk Stiles, his question was answered.

"Seriously. Again?" Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Please!?" Scott begged.

"And whats wrong with his house  _this time?_ " Derek wasn’t complaining. Much.

"His dads still home, and his dad told him that if he ever came home like this again, he be grounded. til forever." Derek was going to hold his ground. He was going to say no. But then Scott pulled out the puppy eyes.

”..Fine.” Seriously, no one says no to the puppy eyes.

"Thanks Derek" Scott bounded his way over to Derek, dropped Stiles in his arms, and turned to leave.

"H-hey, i said fine to staying here, not to me watch-" But Scott was already long gone from the building.

"oh you are so my sparring partner next meeting." Derek said aloud.

Sitting on the couch with an armful of drunk teenager had not been on his list of things to do tonight. As he debating between letting Stiles sleep on the couch or the bed, he decided he didn’t mind Stiles in his bed, much. He stood up, jostling the teenager slightly, but enough for him to move.

”..mm..sooft…” The voice had caused Derek to still,  _of course he talks in his sleep_. As he started to lean over to place the boy down, he felt the arms around his neck tighten.

”..mm, no, don’ pu’ me down. Sooft..”Stiles had started to nuzzle his face into Dereks chest and arm. Derek felt himself blush at the action. He knew he shouldn’t. He knew..but no one was here.  He turned around and went back to the couch. As he settled in and got himself and Stiles situated to a comfortable enough position, he grabbed his book and continued reading. 

The next morning Stiles woke up inside Derek’s loft. He could feel the beginnings of a hangover start their way in. As he moved to get up, he noticed a sweater, clearly not his, wrapped around him, and if he decided to just rub his face over it for a little while, well, he didn’t say anything about it.

And if anyone noticed Derek suddenly owning more sweaters than t-shirts over the next few days, well no one said anything about that either.


End file.
